


Why her?

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: The Last War [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Insecurity, POV Sansa, Sansa needs a hug, Sansa-centric, post 8x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Sansa doesn’t understand why. She has been watching her, analyzing her and she can’t understand why.





	Why her?

**Author's Note:**

> After the episode, I don't know what to think. I think it's obvious she loves Jon but Jon is being kind of a dick with her and his family. I wanted to write something for Sansa and her feelings towards Jon and Daenerys.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for the mistakes.

Sansa doesn’t understand why. She has been watching her, analyzing her and she can’t understand why. Why would Jon choose her? She is not a good queen. Daenerys is a conqueror, but not a queen. What does she have that Sansa doesn’t? Is it her silver hair? Her smile? Her dragons? Her strength? Her power? Sansa doesn’t understand why. None of this makes sense to her.

Is it because she is his real family?

 _And I was awful to him when growing up,_ she remembers with a bitter taste in her tongue. She should have been better back then. She wasn’t a proper lady to him. Is that the reason? _I apologized to him_ , but that is not enough, an apology won’t change years of awful behaviour towards him. Maybe Jon is choosing her because she has treated him with respect because she loves him. _I love him too,_ but that is not enough, why would it be? _I am just his half-sister who was never nice to him when we were children._ She moves her head; that is a lie, _I was nice to him sometimes. I helped him to talk with girls._ She gave him advice, and was nice when her mother wasn’t near. _That doesn’t change anything. I was awful most of the time._ However, it doesn’t answer the question either.

Why her?

She has been taking care of everything. She has done everything he asked her to do. She fed their army and prepared weapons for everyone. And when she talked about postponing going south, she was worried about her army too. She doesn’t like her but she doesn’t want to see people, even her people, in the war because they weren’t ready. Sansa just wants to protect everyone. And she knows Jo will die if he goes south. He is the king... the warden of the north. He should stay north. Northern men don’t do well in the capital.

And she knows Jon hated King’s Landing when he went there.

 _She can burn him alive._ Sansa hasn’t told Jon about her fears since he decided to tell them the truth. _Daenerys can burn him if she sees him as a threat._ She has seen what power can do to a person. She has seen Cersei, Joffrey, Littlefinger, aunt Lysa... she has seen what power and desperation can do to a person. She has seen the way Daenerys looked at her and Sansa is afraid she will look at Jon like that if he doesn’t do what she wants. _She can burn him alive._ Sansa wants to tell Jon, but she knows he won’t listen, just like in the council he will stop her to remind her who the queen is.

Why her?

 _I am pretty._ It is not a good reason to choose her over Daenerys but it is true. _I am a good listener and people love me too._ Daenerys is not the only person who is loved by her people. _I don’t care if he is the warden of the north or the king._ She doesn’t care about those things. Maybe she is the rightful heir of Ned Stark but she would give Jon the titles and the castle. _I am just._ She has given justice to her enemies and allies. _He was happy with me? Jon has been happy with me._ She has seen his smile and heard his laugh while talking to her so...

Why her?

Sansa looks and the dragons without understanding why would he choose the dragon queen over her. Tyrion comes to Sansa but she doesn’t look at him. “My Lady.” She wants to respond, she wants to say something but she can’t stop making the same question in her mind. “My Lord is the standard response.” She doesn’t understand.

_Why not me?_

“Why her?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for now. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed :)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
